marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Deadpool: Last Days of Magic Vol 1 1
(Deadpool's Story) (Last Days of Magic Story) | NextIssue = (Deadpool's Story) (Last Days of Magic Story) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Humberto Ramos | CoverArtist2 = Edgar Delgado | Quotation = There are some... uh, I dunno what you would call them -- magic-eating robots attacking Shiklah's Monster Metropolis. | Speaker = Deadpool | StoryTitle1 = | Writer1_1 = Gerry Duggan | Penciler1_1 = Scott Koblish | Inker1_1 = Scott Koblish | Colourist1_1 = Guru-eFX | Letterer1_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor1_1 = Jordan D. White | Editor1_2 = Heather Antos | Synopsis1 = Michael Hawthorne (Deadpool's recently-ignored necromancer friend) is sitting at lunch with his girlfriend and her parents, and the couple are about to reveal a secret to the woman's parents. However, they are interrupted as Deadpool drives by on a motorbike and snatches Michael, taking the necromancer with him. Deadpool explains that he needs Michael's help to stop "magic-eating robots" that are attacking the monsters in Monster Metropolis. The two heroes arrive in the underground Metropolis and join the already-commencing battle happening between monsters and the robotic army of the Empirikul. They fight alongside Deadpool's wife, Shiklah, and Michael summons the ghost of Benjamin Franklin) to help them. Doctor Voodoo teleports in and joins the fray, and Deadpool complains about the fact that Doctor Strange is not able to come help them. As the battle is looking down for the heroes, Michael teleports away to a secret room full of books containing dark magic. Eventually, the Empirikul release a giant machine that they call the Spell-Eater. The robotic forces seem to be too powerful for the monsters and heroes, and just as it seems that the battle might be lost, Michael re-appears and casts a spell powerful spell that destroys all of the machines, but also sacrifices himself in the process. Deadpool is grief-stricken. That night, a saddened Deadpool goes to Michael's girlfriend's house and informs her of Michael's death. She is shocked, and in a fit of rage she blames Deadpool and curses him. Deadpool walks away, depressed. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** Empirikul's octopus machines ** ** Spell-Eater Other Characters: * * * Mr. Plepler * Steve (Daphne's ex) * * * Numerous Unnamed Monsters * * * * "Dumbdore" (Shiklah's mage) * * * * * * * * Michael and Daphne's unborn child * Races and Species: * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ***** ****** ******* Ancient One's secret library ** *** **** ***** Items: * * * * * Togbon's Journal | Solicit = From the pages of Doctor Strange... the Empirikul are waging a war on magic with the goal of wiping the fantastical from the pages of existence. This concerns Deadpool, because some of his best friends are magic. As the Empirikul forces batter the defenses of the Monster Metropolis ruled by his demonic wife, Deadpool wades into battle alongside his most spell-casting-est friends. And you know the old saying “Nothing ever goes wrong in a war.” That’s a saying, right? | Notes = * This comic is a one-shot tie-in with the Last Days of Magic storyline that was happening in the then-current Doctor Strange series. * Chronologically, these events occur after . * The opening introduction page is a parody of the intro page used at the beginning of the Doctor Strange series this comic ties in with. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}